Chris Geith
Chris Geith is a jazz composer and pianist. His music first appeared on The Weather Channel in February 2008. Genre *Jazz *Smooth Jazz *New Age *Rock (Heat Index, First Gust, High Season) Instrument used on his music *Piano (main, every single songs) *Electric Guitar(some songs) *Acoustic Guitar (few songs) *Trumpet (Tales and Legends and Coastal Daydreaming) *Saxophone (some songs) =Albums= *Prime Time (2001) *Timeless World (2008) *Island Of A Thousand Dreams (2010) Songs featured on TWC * Above the Clouds (January 2009 daytime) * Absolute Magnitude (May 2010 morning) * Andromeda (July/August 2011 daytime) * Agent of Destiny (April 2008 daytime) * Allusion (July 2008 daytime) * Blue Horizons (February 2009 daytime) * Celestial Equator (April/May 2009 daytime) * Chasing Rainbow (July/August 2009 morning) * Coastal Daydreaming (October 2008 daytime) * Deck the Halls (with David Wells; Holiday 2008/2009 daytime) * Diamonds in the Sky (July/August 2009 daytime) * Eternal Spring (May 2010 daytime) * Easy Does It (January 2011 daytime) * Early AM Cruise (January 2011 daytime) * Every Moment Everyday (October 2008 primetime) * Fast Forward (September 2008 daytime) * Feels So Right (July 2008 daytime) * First Gust (November/December 2009 primetime) * Flying West (April/May 2009 daytime) * For the Touch (June 2008 daytime) * Fountain Of Youth (April 2008 daytime/primetime) * Good Looks (October 2008 daytime) * Green Shadow (April 2008 primetime) * Groove Detective (March 2008 daytime) * Have I Told You Lately (February 2008 overnight) * Heat Index (September 2009 daytime) * High Season (September 2008 daytime) * Island of a Thousand Dreams (May 2008 primetime) * Joy to the World (Holiday 2008 daytime, Holiday 2009 morning) * Luna (February 2008 overnight) * Meet the Moon (March 2009 daytime) * Metropolis (August 2008 daytime) * Mixed Precipitation (November/December 2009 overnight) * Natural Stories (August 2008 overnight) * Nice to Meet You (March 2008 daytime/primetime, April/May 2009 primetime) * Northeast Winter (January 2010 morning) * Northern Winds (November 2008 daytime) * Oxygen from Mars (October 2009 daytime) * Restless Heart (February/June/December 2008, March 2009 daytime) * Roundtrip to the Stars (February 2009 daytime/primetime) * So Many Nights (March 2008/2009 overnight) * Someday Somehow (June 2008 overnight) * Sunset Dream (January 2009 primetime) * Tales and Legends (October 2008 daytime) * Tomorrow's Promise (March 2009 primetime) * Waves of Life (February 2008 daytime/primetime) * When Morning Comes (November 2008 primetime) * Zero Gravity (March 2008 daytime) Playlists featured February 2008 (artist debut): *Restless Heart (daytime) *Waves of Life (daytime, primetime) *Have I Told You Lately (overnight) *Luna (overnight) March 2008: *Groove Detective (daytime) *Zero Gravity (daytime) *Nice to Meet You (daytime, primetime) *So Many Nights (overnight) April 2008: *Fountain Of Youth (daytime/primetime) *Agent of Destiny (daytime) *Green Shadow (primetime) May 2008: *Island of a Thousand Dreams June 2008: *Restless Heart (daytime/primetime) *For Touch (daytime) *Someday Somehow (overnight) July 2008: *Allusion (daytime) *Feels So Right (daytime) August 2008: *Metropolis (daytime) *Natural Stories (overnight) September 2008: *High Season (daytime) *Fast Forward (daytime) October 2008: *Good Looks (daytime) *Tales and Legends (daytime) *Every Moment Every Day (primetime) November 2008: *Norhern Winds (daytime) *When Morning Comes (primetime) December 2008: *Restless Hear (daytime) Holiday 2008: *Deck the Halls (daytime) *Joy to the World (daytime) January 2009: *Above the Clouds (daytime) *Sunrise Dream (primetime) February 2009: *Blue Horizons (daytime) *Rountrip to the Stars (daytime/primetime) March 2009: *Restless Heart (daytime) *Meet the Moon (daytime) *Tomorrow's Promise (primetime) *So Many Nights (overnight) April/May 2009: *Flying West (daytime) *Celestial Equator (daytime) *Nice to Meet You (primetime) July/August 2009: *Chasing Rainbows (morning) *Diamonds in the Sky (daytime) September 2009: *Heat Index (daytime) October 2009: *Oxygen from Mars (morning) *Coastal Daydreaming (daytime) November/December 2009: *First Gust (primetime) January/February 2010: *Northeast Winter (morning) *After the rain (daytime) March 2010: *Meeting the One (daytime; trumpet remix of Meet the Moon) May 2010: *Absolute Magnitude (morning) *Eternal Spring (daytime) Category:Artists